<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy Next Door by IvyYara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133102">Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara'>IvyYara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boy Next Door [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Eventual Romance, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Neighbors, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lopsided smile appeared on Roger’s face. “That’s alright, I don’t think I caught your name?”</p><p>“Oh— I’m sorry. John.” John let out a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the way Roger’s soft and raspy voice had sent a tingle down his spine. “I’m John Deacon; just moved in today.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you John. Looks like we’ll be neighbours then.”</p><p>Or </p><p>John moves into his new flat and has a very cute neighbour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Boy Next Door [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Joger Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy Next Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Lovies! It's Joger week!! I'm so excited! I hope you'll enjoy my story for the prompt "neighbours." Of course I had to bring you a 10k one shot... I have no self control... lol </p><p>Massive thank you to dear Pinky! @AteYellowPaint, for beta'ing this for me &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 (it was necessary xD)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>He pulled over next to the sidewalk, looking at the building that would be his new home. After having lived in a student dorm for the last year, this seemed like heaven. Finally some peace and quiet; no constant banging on walls, no loud people in the middle of the night, and no parties at the weirdest times of day. John liked a party as much as the next guy, but he also very much valued his privacy. When he found the ad for the one bedroom flat, he prayed to the gods of whoever was in charge of him getting said flat that he would get it.</p><p>Somehow Lady Luck had been on his side and after an interview with the landlord, he got the flat.</p><p>“Are you excited dear?” Freddie said. He was there on the basis that he would help John move if he could do the decorating.</p><p>John smiled and tore his eyes away from the building and looked at his friend. “Yeah, still can’t believe I got the flat. I’m so ready for a good night's sleep.”</p><p>Freddie chuckled while he unfastened his seatbelt. “Let’s hope your neighbours aren’t any trouble.”</p><p>“Please don’t jinx it?”</p><p>“Didn’t take you for the superstitious type, Deaky.”</p><p>“I’m not,” John said as he opened his door and got out. He leaned against the van and looked back inside. “But I’m not taking any chances with this one.”</p><p>“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Freddie said with a fond laugh.</p><p>Once they were both out of the van John had rented, they got some of the boxes out of the back.</p><p>“We might need some help…” John said warily, eyeing the sofa Freddie had made him buy when he spotted it at the thrift store.</p><p>“Oh we’ll be fine,” Freddie said, waving off John’s insecurity. “Come on, let’s just get the small things first, and see if there is a lift or something.”</p><p>With a couple of boxes they made their way inside. To John’s relief the lift was working, somewhat. The lights inside flickered, but it still got them to the second floor. He wasn’t sure it was big enough for his sofa, but he would find a way to make it fit.</p><p>Once he got to his new home, he fished the key out of his back pocket and with sweaty hands, turned the lock and opened the door. He had barely picked up his box and walked inside before Freddie burst through the door, hot on his heels.</p><p>“Oh, it’s lovely, John.”</p><p>“It is, isn’t it?” John smiled and relief washed over him.</p><p>Even though the whole place was empty, it was still as nice as the first time he saw it. It all felt a bit strange still, to have a place for himself, not having to share with anyone. But he had a feeling he’d get used to it.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon they worked to get John settled. The sofa was really the biggest problem, but with some pushing and shoving, they were able to fit it in the lift. John ran up the steps to get to his floor, calling for Freddie to push the button. Once Freddie arrived on his floor, they got the orange monstrosity out without too much hassle.</p><p>When they got back to John’s flat, the door next to his opened just in time for a blonde fellow to step out and witness his and Freddie’s sofa wrangling.</p><p>“Oh— hi there, the new neighbour I see.” The bloke said while he approached them. “Are both of you moving in?”</p><p>“No darling, I’m just helping out,” Freddie said, shaking his head and reaching to shake the man’s hand. “I’m Freddie.”</p><p>“Roger.” He smiled while shaking Freddie’s hand before he turned his attention to John. “So you’re moving in then?”</p><p>John blinked. He stared dumbly at Roger’s outstretched hand before he looked back up, only to be captured by the bluest eyes he had even seen. He shook his hand, but was so lost in those eyes that he forgot to say his own name, wondering if they were even real. He only snapped out of it when Freddie elbowed him.</p><p>“Ouch…” John pouted while he rubbed his arm, giving Freddie the stink eye.</p><p>“Sorry about my friend, I wonder about his social skills at times,” Freddie joked.</p><p>A lopsided smile appeared on Roger’s face. “That’s alright, I don’t think I caught your name?”</p><p>“Oh— I’m sorry. John.” John let out a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the way Roger’s soft and raspy voice had sent a tingle down his spine. “I’m John Deacon; just moved in today.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you John. Looks like we’ll be neighbours then.”</p><p>“Likewise.” John couldn’t help but blush as Roger looked at him. God he was awful around people that attractive. He was slightly aware of the knowing smile Freddie sent his way. “Seems like it yeah.”</p><p>“Do you need any help with that?” Roger asked, looking at the forgotten sofa.</p><p>Freddie was about to open his mouth, but John was just a little quicker, knowing exactly what he was up to.</p><p>“Oh, no— thank you, that’s very kind, but I’m sure you have somewhere to be, and we were almost finished anyway.” John explained, even though he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his insanely beautiful neighbour.</p><p>He pretended not to see Freddie’s eye roll and smiled kindly at Roger. Of course he wouldn’t hear the end of it when he and Freddie were alone; he already knew.</p><p>“Alright.” Roger nodded, and stepped around the sofa. “I guess I’ll see you around then, John. Don’t be a stranger!” he added as he walked towards the stairs that led downstairs.</p><p>“Bye,” John mumbled though he doubted Roger could hear.</p><p>The two watched Roger disappear down the steps and John braced himself for the inevitable.</p><p>“You’re a bloody idiot.”</p><p>John rolled his eyes and started pushing the sofa in the direction of his flat again, wincing at the scrape against the wood floor. “I’m not.”</p><p>“You are! Did you even see him?” Freddie exclaimed, while opening the door. “He was gorgeous, of course you would get a neighbour like that! It’s so unfair,” he rambled on. “I’m stuck with mrs Johnson and her awful husband, and you have a fucking super model living next door— and best thing yet! He couldn’t take his eyes off you! Why do these things never happen to me?”</p><p>“He is very pretty, yes.” John agreed, ignoring Freddie’s dramatic outburst.</p><p>“That’s all you have to say?”</p><p>John didn’t bother with a response and instead pushed the sofa to the middle of the room. He decided that was good enough and they both collapsed on it as soon as John closed the door behind him.</p><p>“What do you want me to say Fred?” John finally replied. “He’s my neighbour, I just moved in. I have eyes, yes, but he is way out of my league. Besides— who says he’s into men?”</p><p>Freddie sighed and gave him an unimpressed look. “You really didn’t see the look he gave you?”</p><p>John shrugged. “He was just being nice.”</p><p>“You’re impossible.”</p><p>“I know, how about we go grab something to eat?” John changed the subject and got up even though every muscle in his body screamed at him to sit back down. “I’m starving.”</p><p>“Alright, fine. Just because I’m very hungry right now,” Freddie said, getting up as well. “But don’t think I’m done with you, John Deacon.”</p><p>With a laugh John grabbed his key from the kitchen counter and followed Freddie out the door. “I didn’t think you were.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took a week, but John was finally settled. Everything was in their rightful place and he cleaned the whole flat. Freddie had thoroughly decorated the place with a rug he found at the thrift store, an obscene amount of pillows, and some plants John was sure would die from neglect. The living room was small, but cozy. The sofa was ugly, yet comfortable and the old chair was maybe a little worse for wear, but it was good enough.</p><p>A small tv stood on a little cabinet that was once his grandmother’s. Apparently it was an antique and if John didn’t want it, Freddie said he would take it off his hands, but John was fairly certain his mother would kill him if he ever gave that piece of furniture away. In the corner sat his record player and there was even room for a small bookcase.</p><p>The kitchen was tiny and barely fit his small dining table that he had shoved in the corner with a few rickety chairs. A vase with tulips stood in the middle of the surface, courtesy of Freddie as well. John smiled as he looked at his little place; it already felt more like home.</p><p>That morning he had taken a shower, relieved to know that the water was actually warm and that there hadn’t been any banging on the walls, or music coming from the other rooms at four in the morning. For the first time in months he hadn’t woken up once during the night, and actually had a decent amount of sleep.</p><p>He was enjoying a breakfast of fresh toast, eggs and sausages when a knock interrupted his peaceful morning. He frowned and pushed his chair back to go answer the door. He knew it wasn’t Freddie - he was never up before ten - and he was almost positive he hadn't done something to piss off the landlord yet. John opened the door and his heart stuttered when he found his cute blonde neighbour standing on the other side.</p><p>“Roger…”</p><p>Roger’s smile turned brighter. “Hey, you remember my name. Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning,” John stammered. “Don’t people usually remember your name?”</p><p>How could he forget, when that name belonged to the most attractive man he ever met. Maybe he was being dramatic, but he didn’t think anyone would ever forget Roger. He was too pretty for that.</p><p>Roger chuckled. “Not sure, but you seemed pretty distracted last time we met. But I’m glad I was memorable enough.”</p><p>You have no idea.</p><p>“Oh—“ John blushed, embarrassed when he thought back to their first meeting, he couldn’t have been less smooth. “Sorry about that. I was very focused on—” <em>you.</em> “Moving in.”</p><p>“I could see that.”</p><p>Roger smiled that half smile of his and for a moment John felt like he needed something to hold on to. It just wasn’t fair, and combined with those eyes, he really didn’t stand a chance. John wasn’t sure if Roger just woke up, but he had bed hair and somehow it made John want to run his hands through it. He was wearing a soft dark blue hoodie and black jeans, and what looked like sparkly converse trainers.</p><p>With a curious head tilt and amused expression on his face, Roger stared back at John. That was when John knew he was staring and he quickly snapped out of it.</p><p>“Sorry, was there anything you needed?”</p><p>“You keep saying that.”</p><p>John frowned. “Keep saying what?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Roger repeated with a smile.</p><p>“Oh— I’m sor…” John cut himself off, rubbing the back of his neck, god he was messing this up wasn’t he. “I, eh, just woke up.”</p><p>“Me too. I was just making tea and it seems I’m out of sugar, I came over to ask if you have any?”</p><p>“Sugar?”</p><p>Roger chuckled softly. “Yes, you know that thing you put in tea, or use when you bake? Not that I can bake anything edible… but yeah, sugar. You have any?”</p><p>John blinked. Why was he acting like he just lost his brain. “Yeah of course,” would it be weird to ask him in? He didn’t know Roger at all… but he seemed nice and he was cute. John was almost certain he wasn’t some sort of stalker. If he was, well that would be a problem for later. “Come in, I’ll get you some.”</p><p>“You gonna give me some sugar?” Roger grinned, as he took John’s invitation and stepped inside his flat.</p><p>“Isn’t that what… oh…” He trailed off seeing Roger’s expression and rolled his eyes. “Funny.”</p><p>“It was too easy. Couldn’t help myself.” Roger said while looking around John’s flat. “Like what you’ve done with the place, looks cozy. You like the Beatles?” He asked, seeing a framed poster on the wall.</p><p>John searched his cupboards, trying to remember where he had put the sugar, or even if had sugar at all.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I do actually,” John said when he found the sugar. He handed it out to Roger as he asked, “Do you?”</p><p>“Yeah of course, who doesn’t.” Roger smiled, looking at the record player standing in the corner. His eye catching John’s record collection standing next to it in a crate. He walked towards it, crouching down and flipped through the records. “What else do you listen to?”</p><p>John followed him, wondering how Roger made himself at home so easily. It was like he didn’t even care he was in a stranger's home.</p><p>“Different kinds of things I guess, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Marvin Gaye, The Police— that sort of thing.”</p><p>“You got good taste.” Roger said, pulling out a Led Zeppelin record and looking at him. “Finally a neighbour who shares my musical tastes.”</p><p>For some reason Roger being impressed with his music choices made him feel like he did something right. Which was ridiculous, he knew, but that didn’t stop him from smiling like an idiot.</p><p>Not knowing what to say he awkwardly held out the bag of sugar in front of Roger. “Ehm— your sugar.”</p><p>Roger straightened up and took it from him, their fingers brushing momentarily. It was like small jolts of electricity went through John’s body. Even if it was only a fleeting touch, that didn’t mean anything, John still felt warm inside. </p><p>“Thanks. I’ll get it back to you later.” Roger smiled as he walked towards the door.</p><p>John followed after him, opening the door to let him out. “Yeah sure.”</p><p>He stared after Roger as he walked back to his own flat. At least he would see him again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a long day of classes and errands, John’s stomach screamed at him as if he hadn’t fed it for weeks. He put his grocery bags at his feet and searched his pockets for his key. When he turned the lock, he glanced back at Roger’s door. He hadn’t seen him since he brought back the sugar.</p><p>Freddie told him he should invite Roger over for dinner, but John had immediately waved that away. They’d only spoken twice; Roger would obviously think he was a creep for being so forward.</p><p>Still, it was a little lonely. He was still getting used to cooking alone, eating alone, living alone, and making a friend in the building would be nice.</p><p>John was so deep in thought as he put his groceries down on the kitchen counter that he hardly heard the soft meow behind him. He turned around and saw a mostly white calico cat sitting in the middle of his living room, staring at him with their mysterious yellow cat eyes.</p><p>That wasn’t supposed to be here.</p><p>The cat didn’t seem all that bothered and started licking its front paw, before washing themselves behind their ears.</p><p>He took a small step forward, just in case the cat was feral or something. But it didn’t move an inch and just meowed at John and came closer.</p><p>“Hi there.” John said softly as he crouched down to reach out and scratch behind the cats ears, who purred in satisfaction. “Where did you come from?”</p><p>Not that John expected an answer, but the cat meowed and laid down on it’s side, enjoying the pets John gave her. “You’re sweet aren’t you? I would love to keep you, but I think your owner would be very sad if I did, don’t you think?”</p><p>Again the cat meowed softly and bumped their soft little nose against John’s hand to make him continue petting her. After that he straightened up.</p><p>“You have to stay in here for a bit.” He told the cat, petting her head again for a moment. “I’ll find out who’s missing you.”</p><p>The cat just meowed and walked towards the old comfy chair and jumped up, curling herself up in a little ball.</p><p>John chuckled, looking at the cat as it closed its eyes. “At least you have no problem making yourself at home.”</p><p>And thus began his quest to find the mysterious cat’s companion. The young couple that lived in the flat next to him said they didn’t have a cat, but they also hadn’t been living there for very long, so they also didn’t know whose it could be. The old man that lived across from them wasn’t home (or just didn’t open the door).</p><p>Finally, he knocked on the door of Mrs Wilson, the old lady that lived across the hall. She smiled when she saw him standing there.</p><p>“Well hello there, John was it?” She asked kindly. The smell of a roasting chicken wafted out her door and made John’s stomach growl pathetically.</p><p>“Yes, I’m so sorry to bother you during supper,” he said with an apologetic smile.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that, dear. What can I help you with?”</p><p>“I was just wondering if you might be missing a cat? Or maybe know someone here that has a cat?” John asked. “I came home to a cat that’s definitely not mine and I think it might be someone in the building’s. I’ve been asking around, but I haven’t had much luck.”</p><p>“Oh, dear. No, it’s not mine. Have you checked with Roger? He’s a sweet lad that lives next to you. He’s got a cat that likes to make visits to the neighbours sometimes.</p><p>By the mention of Roger’s name John’s heart did a little flip. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had hoped the cat was Roger’s, but he didn’t count on it. At least now he had an excuse to knock on his door.</p><p>“Alright, thank you so much. Once again, so sorry to bother you at this time.” John said politely.</p><p>She shook her head. “It’s quite alright. Have a good evening John.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>When she closed the door John crossed the hallway to Roger’s door, his heart beating just a little faster. He heard some soft music playing, or maybe it was the telly, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>He took a breath and he knocked; the seconds that passed lasted a lifetime. There was some stumbling and John could hear Roger approaching the door. His heart did another flip when the sparkling blue eyes stared back at him.</p><p>“John! Hi!” Roger said, a smile tugging on his lips. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“Hey.” John smiled, rocking a little awkwardly on the balls of his feet. “I was wondering if you might be missing a cat?”</p><p>Roger looked at him, his eyes getting bigger, before looking back into his flat, to locate his cat, which of course wasn’t there, “Oh— bloody hell, did Ziggy break into your flat?”</p><p>John couldn’t help but laugh at the image of a cat literally breaking in his flat. “If Ziggy is a white, calico cat, then yes, she is currently snuggled up in my chair.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Roger apologised, a small flush covered his cheeks. “Stupid cat, she keeps doing this. Do you want me to come get her?”</p><p>“That’d probably be best; I’m not sure if she would like me to pick her up. She was quite friendly to me, but she seemed very comfortable in the chair, so I’m not sure how she’d react,” John joked, though he was secretly a bit scared of getting attacked by Ziggy.</p><p>“It seems like she liked you then. She doesn’t really let other people pet her very easily.” Roger smiled. “Alright, lets go get that menace.”</p><p>They went to John’s flat and Ziggy lifted up her head as soon as Roger stepped inside. She didn’t seem apologetic at all and just curled back into a ball on John’s chair.</p><p>“There you are little missy, I can’t believe you just claimed John’s chair like this,” Roger said as he approached; she lifted her head again as he scratched behind her ears. “You’re lucky John didn’t kick you out.”</p><p>John shook his head in amusement. “I would never do that.”</p><p>“You hear that, he would never. That’s because he is too sweet. We’re lucky to have such a nice neighbour you know?”</p><p>The way Roger spoke to Ziggy, a soft gentle tone, his voice just a bit higher, sent tingles down John’s stomach. But the way he was talking about him, made his cheeks heat up.</p><p>“Thanks for looking after her.” He said when he picked up Ziggy from the chair, she meowed in protest, but still let Roger take her.</p><p>“No problem, I didn’t really do much, but I’m glad she is yours.”</p><p>“Still, I’m grateful.” Roger smiled. “I’ll try and make sure she won’t do it again.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s okay, I didn’t really mind. If it happens again, at least I know where she belongs.” John explained and scratched the cat behind her ears. “You’re always welcome here Ziggy.”</p><p>John was so wrapped up in petting Ziggy’s head that he missed the fond look Roger gave him.</p><p>“So,” Roger asked, sounding almost hesitant. “Does, eh, does that offer also stand for her owner?” </p><p>John flicked his eyes up at Roger, who was smiling back at him. He could light up a whole room with that smile. For a moment John didn’t know how words worked anymore.</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” John mumbled, not wanting to seem too eager. “If you want to come over, we can… eh, hang out sometime?”</p><p>He held his breath once he got the words out; even though Roger had initiated it himself, John still felt like he might have sounded a bit desperate.</p><p>The smile on Roger’s lips grew wider, and he nodded. “I’d like that, very much.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” John said, feeling his cheeks heat up.</p><p>Inside his mind was screaming with happiness. He wanted to jump around the room, but he didn’t think Roger would want to hang out with him if he started acting like a nut job, so he just smiled.</p><p>“Come on Ziggy, it’s time to go home. We’ve bothered John enough.” Roger chuckled as he walked to the door, Ziggy draped around his neck with Roger holding on to her so she wouldn’t fall off. </p><p>“It’s really fine.” John laughed softly, opening the door for him.</p><p>“Thanks again.” Roger smiled, a sparkle in his eyes. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Bye, Ziggy.” John waved, but didn’t want Roger to think he was staring, so he went back inside before Roger could say anything else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Normally, John wouldn’t mind. Really. Honestly. He was used to it. But it was approaching nine and John hadn’t been able to concentrate on a single equation for his exam on Monday because of Roger’s (arguably great) music blasting through his walls.</p><p>Yes, it was a Saturday and yes, Roger was allowed to enjoy his night with his friends, but John was irritated and he had a headache that seemed to pound in time to the beat.</p><p>John got up and grabbed a Coke from the fridge; maybe the caffeine would help his headache. He bit on his thumbnail as he sat back down at his desk. For a moment he thought he might be able to live with it, but the wailing of a guitar proved him wrong.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>John grabbed his key and stormed out the door in his oversized sweatpants, ratty tee, messy hair and all.</p><p>And, yeah, maybe he was knocking a little too persistently. Or was it angrily. Could knocks sound angry? And, oh shit, maybe this was actually a mistake. Was it too late to run back to his flat? It was only like five steps. But what if Roger opened the door and saw John running away. He would surely think John was crazy. And then he’d be the crazy neighbour. And there would be no hope for him if he was the crazy neighbour. And--</p><p>The door swung open and Roger appeared with his bright smile and his soft hair that John itched to touch and it was like his irritation just melted away.</p><p>“John! How are you? You want to come in?”</p><p>“Oh— no that’s okay,” John spluttered and fumbled with the hem of his shirt. “I’m not really, well-- I’m not really dressed for the occasion.”</p><p>Roger’s eyes flicked up and down, taking him in. The corner of his mouth lifted up in a half smile. He stepped outside, leaving the door open just a crack, tuning out the music.</p><p>“You look fine,” Roger said, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>“I really don’t.” John chuckled in disbelief. “My shirt has a hole in it.”</p><p>“Just say it’s in fashion.” Roger laughed with a shrug.</p><p>“That might work when you say, <em>Me</em>? Not so much.”</p><p>“Come on, I only have a few friends over,” Roger insisted. “I promise they’ll behave.”</p><p>“I really shouldn’t—“ John hesitated. “I mean I would, but not tonight. Don’t think I don’t appreciate the invite.”</p><p>Great, he was rambling.</p><p>“That’s a shame, I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better,” Roger said, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“Oh…” John looked at Roger, wide-eyed. “You were?”</p><p>“Of course, we were going to hang out right?” Roger said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I mean, I understand if you don’t want to hang out with strangers, but… well actually, why are you here, then?”</p><p>It wasn’t an accusation, just a straight up question. Roger didn’t seem like the type of guy who would judge. John blushed, having backed himself into a corner.</p><p>“I— oh, it’s not important.”</p><p>“Try me,” Roger smiled, leaning against the door as if he had all the time in the world. In that moment, John cursed himself for leaving the flat looking like a walking disaster.</p><p>“Well I came here because I was studying-”</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Roger interrupted. “Did we bother you?”</p><p>“No!” John lied and Roger simply raised an eyebrow.</p><p>John could feel his cheeks heating up before he admitted, “Alright, maybe a little?”</p><p>“Fuck. I’m sorry mate. I, well I didn’t realise anyone was studying on a Saturday.”</p><p><em>Ouch.</em> John grimaced, wanting the ground to swallow him whole.</p><p>“Yeah— well I have exams starting Monday, and I’m pretty far behind on my work. Oh, and I’m also a massive nerd, so…” John laughed a little helplessly. “So yeah, I got a little annoyed because I couldn’t study with the music… you know how loud it is?”</p><p>Roger laughed, a sound that sounded better than any music John ever heard. It was sincere and it was infectious, because John couldn’t help but laugh as well.</p><p>“I’m really sorry, we’ll turn it down.”</p><p>“Thank you.” John sighed in relief.</p><p>He was about to turn around and go back to his flat when Roger asked, “You sure you don’t want to come in?”</p><p>John paused and looked at Roger. Yes, of course he wanted to, and if he didn’t look like something the cat dragged in, he definitely would have taken him up on the offer. </p><p>“Rain check?” John said hopefully.</p><p>Roger smiled. “Alright, but at least let me apologise properly?”</p><p>“How are you going to do that?”</p><p>“Over drinks? Next Saturday? I’ll pay.”</p><p>“Alright, it’s the least you could do,” John joked, but inside his heart was doing cartwheels.</p><p>“Anything,” Roger laughed. “I wouldn’t want you to be cross with me.”</p><p>Now it was John’s turn to laugh. “Have a good night, Roger.”</p><p>“Night John,” he opened the door, the music still loud. “I’ll get on that.”</p><p>John walked back to his flat. He flopped down at his desk and read the same page three times before he gave up for the night. Unfortunately, he couldn’t blame the music, but he could still blame Roger for distracting him with his pretty smile and his promise of drinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a date.”</p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t.”</p><p>“Okay, if it isn’t a date, then why are you worrying about what to wear, and why did you just brush your hair for the fifth time?” Freddie pointed out, a shit eating grin on his face. “You also keep checking yourself in the mirror. And I’m pretty sure I just saw you put on aftershave.”</p><p>“I always put on aftershave— that still doesn’t mean it’s a date.”</p><p>Freddie rolled his eyes, annoyed with John’s unwillingness to humour him. “So, are you saying you are not thrilled about having a— let’s call it a get together, with him?”</p><p>“You are reading too much into this.” John sighed. “He is just being nice, because he feels bad about what happened last Saturday.”</p><p>“As he should? That was awfully rude.”</p><p>John shrugged and sneaked another peak in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good, his hair was fluffed up, falling down in soft waves over his shoulders. He had washed it the previous night, because it always looked the best the day after. As for clothing, he chose his favourite black satin button up, with the little white stars. He paired it with black flared trousers. Lastly he picked his black and white platform shoes to finish the look.</p><p>He smiled at his own reflection, feeling somewhat good about what he saw. He cringed when Freddie let out a triumphant sound. </p><p>“See! You are totally making an effort!” Freddie smirked. </p><p>An involuntary blush painted his cheeks and he grumbled softly, “Shut up…”</p><p>“There is no shame in admitting you fancy him Deaky.”</p><p>“Even if I did, he might not even be into blokes, so it doesn’t really matter now does it?” John snapped.</p><p>“Why would he ask you out and offer to pay for your drinks, then?”</p><p>“Because he is a nice guy, and he wanted to apologise for disturbing me,” John reasoned, mostly to keep Freddie’s ideas out of his head.</p><p>“Perhaps.” Freddie shrugged. He didn’t say anything else, but John could see that he was dying to give his opinion on the matter.</p><p>But Freddie had known John for long enough now that he knew exactly when to keep his mouth shut. And for that John was grateful, because deep down he knew Freddie was right - he did fancy Roger a little bit. But Roger could take his pick, and he had much better options than John. This wasn’t a date, it was just friendly drinks, nothing else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you didn’t tell me yet what exactly it is that you study?”</p><p>“I study electrical engineering,” John replied, over the loud chatter of the other patrons in the pub Roger had brought them to.</p><p>Roger smiled, taking a sip from his pint. “So you like to tinker with stuff?”</p><p>“I guess you could say that.” John chuckled. “I like to see how things work, always have. When I was little I would take things apart, just to see how they were put together, so I could put them back together again.”</p><p>“That’s good to know, if I have anything that needs fixing, I know where to go.”</p><p>John shook his head in amusement. “Well not everything. But I do like a challenge.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Roger grinned, leaning his elbows on the table, a playful glint in his eyes. “Only in fixing things, or do you like to be challenged in other things as well?”</p><p>John’s cheeks flamed under Roger’s gaze. He tried to subtly put a cold hand to his cheek, masking it as if he were ever-so-casually resting his face against his hand before he found enough words to say, “Maybe? In what context are we talking?”</p><p>Roger’s smile grew wider, “Could be anything. But, I don’t know, you just seem like the type of guy who isn’t afraid of a challenge.”</p><p>John snorted and took a sip of his beer. Roger had to be taking the piss. “How’d you get that idea?”</p><p>Roger leaned back against his seat as his eyes darted over John’s face.</p><p>“You’re so together— also quite mysterious, if you don’t mind me saying.” Roger paused for a moment before he added, “I can never figure out what you’re thinking.”</p><p>Mysterious? John thought, did he really come off that way? He absentmindedly bit his lip. Was that a good thing?</p><p>“That’s not a bad thing you know?” Roger quickly added, taking John’s silence for discomfort.</p><p>John looked up. “It isn’t?”</p><p>“No, it’s nice. Makes me want to get to know you.”</p><p>Roger was looking at John warmly and coupled with his equally warm smile, John couldn’t look away. He was full on blushing and there was no way he could hide it. He didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t sound stupid, but inside he felt like cheering.</p><p>“Or maybe that’s just me?” Roger asked, sounding a little hesitant when John didn’t say anything.</p><p>“No!” John said, maybe too quickly, he shook his head. “No… really, I’m just not very good at this…”</p><p>Roger tilted in his head, his expression turning into a curious one. “Not good at what?”</p><p>“Socialising— I’m not good at it,” John said with an embarrassed chuckle, wondering why he was telling Roger this. “It doesn’t come as easy to me. I’m not like you.”</p><p>“Like me?” Roger leaned forward, watching John with a curious smile.</p><p>For a moment, John felt warm and he wondered why he chose to wear a button up. He grabbed a beermat to have something in his hands to distract himself. “Yeah, well I don’t know you very well yet, but you seem very open and easy around people.”</p><p>“I like making new friends.” Roger said, leaning his chin on his hands. “That’s why I asked you for drinks.”</p><p>“Didn’t you ask me as an apology?” John teased.</p><p>“That too.” Roger said, a little glint of amusement in his eyes. “But like I said, I wanted to get to know you. I feel like we would get along. Turns out I was right.”</p><p>“Is that so?” John asked, he went to take another sip of his beer, but unfortunately, his glass was empty.</p><p>Roger nodded, standing up. He took John’s glass and his own. “Yes, I’m always right, John.” He smiled cheekily. “Do you want another drink?”</p><p>John laughed, relaxed just a bit more. He nodded. “Yeah sure.”</p><p>“Another beer, or?”</p><p>“Surprise me.”</p><p>Roger grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>The touch still lingered, warm and inviting on John’s shoulder by the time Roger was at the bar. John couldn’t help but to continuously stare at him while he waited for their drinks.</p><p>The rest of the evening flew by. They spoke more about uni, their hobbies; and at some point Roger dragged John to another pub, saying the music was better there. There was a band playing and soon it was past midnight. John felt light with Roger around. He usually had to get used to people, but Roger made him laugh and open up much faster than he thought was possible.</p><p>At one in the morning they finally stumbled out of the pub, unable to walk in a straight line. Roger had one arm slung around John’s neck and he was mumbling something incoherently, while giggling softly.</p><p>Despite being a little more than tipsy himself, John was still very aware of how close Roger was. He could smell the warm scent of his aftershave, and the warm puffs of breath on his skin as they stumbled across the pavement back to their flat.</p><p>“T’was fun right?”</p><p>“Hmm?” John hummed, only partly listening.</p><p>“You had fun tonight?” Roger asked.</p><p>John turned his head with a smile, looking into those blue, blue eyes. “Yeah, I had a lot of fun. Did you?”</p><p>Roger giggled a little. “Yeah, I had a great time.” He stopped walking for a moment, his eyes darting over John’s face. He seemed to hesitate for a second, “You’re really lovely John.”</p><p>The flush on Roger’s cheeks seemed to deepen. It was probably just the alcohol. Still, John’s brain had trouble coming up with what to say.</p><p>“Now you’re just flattering me.” John said while he looked down, trying to hide his own blush. “You...”</p><p>Before he could continue, there was loud yelling coming from around the corner. He whipped his head around to see what the commotion was. Right then there were two young men running into their direction and they seemed very frightened. One of them was limping and there was a hole in his jeans.</p><p>Roger still had his arm around John’s neck, but he stiffened against him, very alert all of a sudden.</p><p>“What the bloody hell is going on?” he hissed.</p><p>John shook his head and dread pooled in his stomach. The hairs on his arms stood on end when he saw a group of four men round the corner, yelling obscenities at the two that just passed them.</p><p>“Get back here you bunch of poofters!!”</p><p>Their resounding laugh sickened John to his very core.</p><p>“We’ll teach you a thing or two! You like blokes don’t ya?”</p><p>“Oh look,” the biggest of the group said, sauntering towards John and Roger where they stood frozen. “Looks like we caught two more.”</p><p>John’s heart got stuck in his throat.</p><p>“John…”</p><p>“Yeah? John darted his eyes to where the two men rushed down the alleyway with one from the gang following close behind. Roger grabbed his hand.</p><p>On instinct, John tried to pull away but Roger wouldn’t budge. He stared at Roger with wide eyes, silently pleading him not to give the men any more reason to suspect them.</p><p>“Listen to me. We have to run yeah?”</p><p>He could only nod dumbly. But he felt nailed to the ground.</p><p>“Come on John… NOW!” Roger yelled, yanking him with him.</p><p>“Get them!” someone screamed.</p><p>Then he was running, as fast as his legs were willing to. Roger was squeezing his hand so tightly it hurt, but he didn’t care. It’s what he needed to know that it wasn’t just a nightmare. He could hear several loud footsteps behind him and people yelling, calling them names. He wasn’t even sure what, the rushing of blood in his ears was even louder. But he could guess.</p><p>His heart was pounding in his chest and his lungs burned. He didn’t know where Roger was taking him, but he just followed him blindly. They were outrunning them, the sounds of their hurtful screams dying down. Just when they were about to lose them, John tripped over a loose piece of pavement? His own feet?</p><p>He didn’t know, but he was falling forward anyway, letting out a loud shriek as he fell. He tried to break his fall, his hand scraping on the rough surface of the pavement.</p><p>“John! Fuck.”</p><p>John mumbled something incoherently, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to push himself back up.</p><p>Roger was next to him in a second. “Are you okay?” He looked up nervously, the yelling was still far away. “Can you move?”</p><p>John nodded, swallowing his tears away, now feeling the sting of his injured hand. “Yeah I think so,” he said and straightened up, while Roger helped him by holding him by his arm.</p><p>The yelling was back. The insults were clearer. The footsteps were louder.</p><p>“Shit…” Roger whipped his head around. “Can you still run? We’re almost there. I know a shortcut, but we need to run.”</p><p>John looked over his shoulder. “Yeah,” John said as the leader seemed to draw closer and closer. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck those guys!” Roger growled as he opened the door to his flat. He gently pushed John inside. “What a bunch of tossers!”</p><p>John didn’t know what to say, his mind was a blur. He wasn’t even sure how they ended up getting home safely. A warm hand touched his back. Roger’s soft raspy voice now close to his ear, his warm breath tickling his skin.</p><p>“Hey… you’re shivering.”</p><p>“Oh—“ John chuckled, but there was no amusement behind it. “Am I?”</p><p>“Come on…” Roger said softly, steering him towards the sofa. “Let’s get you a seat. I can take a look at your hand.</p><p>John let Roger set him down on the messy sofa. He chuckled at the pair of underpants sitting on top of the laundry pile next to him. Roger blushed and gathered the pile into his arms, then carelessly dumped it next to the sofa. By the time Roger sat down, a worried expression on his face, John’s heart had finally started to slow down.</p><p>Roger placed a hand on his knee and warmth spread through John’s body. He suddenly realised how his body ached.</p><p>“Can I take a look?” Roger asked softly, looking at his hand and back up in John’s eyes. </p><p>His eyes showed a lot of emotions, some of them John couldn’t identify, and still, John couldn’t help but get lost in them. He nodded and turned his palm up for Roger to see. It was bleeding, but it seemed shallow enough. </p><p>Roger gently took his hand in his and softy brushed his thumb over John’s wrist. If he wasn’t still a bit high on adrenaline, it would have hurt a lot more. But the only thing he felt was Roger’s slightly callused hand on his and it sent butterflies erupting in his stomach.</p><p>“Ouch… does it hurt?”</p><p>John couldn’t help but smile as Roger studied his hand closely. It was a really endearing sight.</p><p>“Only a little…”</p><p>“You’re a tough one aren’t you?” Roger smiled.</p><p>“I don’t know.” John shrugged, all he could think about was his hand in Roger’s, and his worried eyes looking at him. “Must be the adrenaline?”</p><p>“As a biology student I should be telling you that.”</p><p>John laughed softly. “What’s the diagnosis then?”</p><p>Roger looked at his hand again, his thumb was still absentmindedly brushing against his wrist. “Well, I’m no doctor, but I think we need to clean it.”</p><p>“I’d be lucky to have such a cute doctor.”</p><p>He realised what he said only after he said it and his cheeks burned.</p><p>The thumb on his wrist stopped for a moment, but then a smile appeared on Roger’s features, and John was almost certain he was blushing a little as well. “Are you allowed to flirt with your doctor?”</p><p>“I think it’s frowned upon,” John provided.</p><p>“It’s good I’m not your doctor then.” Roger grinned and gently let go of his hand for a moment, looking at him fondly. “Come on, we have to clean this, are you hurt anywhere else?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>Roger took his uninjured hand and helped him up from the sofa. They walked to the kitchen, where he softly ran the faucet. Roger rummaged through one of his cupboards and pulled out a small first aid kit. John hissed softly when the water touched his hand. It was definitely starting to hurt.</p><p>“Sorry.” Roger whispered.</p><p>“That’s okay.”</p><p>When the wound was clean Roger turned off the water, and handed John a towel. It was only a minor scrape, but it did burn a little.</p><p>“Is there anything in it?” Roger asked.</p><p>John looked closely at his hand. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>Once again Roger took John’s injured hand in his. It was surprising how gentle he was and John couldn’t help but stare at him while he expected his hand closely. “It looks clean yeah.”</p><p>“Here,” Roger said, letting go of John’s hand and grabbing the wound cream off the counter. “We should put this on before we wrap it. Don’t want it to stick.”</p><p>“How do you know all this?” John asked, impressed.</p><p>Roger chuckled softly as he very gently put the ointment on John’s wound. “Don’t sound so surprised.”</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean…”</p><p>“I’m teasing John.” Roger smiled as he momentarily looked up. “Apparently I was quite adventurous as a child and my mum had to patch me up more than once when I was little. I saw her do it many times, never thought it would come in handy though.”</p><p>John was listening, while he watched in fascination as Roger wrapped bandages around his hand. He did it meticulously and when he was done he put a band-aid on it to make sure it would stay in place. When John looked more closely, he noticed the small bandage had little blue monsters on it.</p><p>“Ah, yes… I only have kids band-aids…” Roger chuckled, running a hand through his blond locks.</p><p>“Why is that?” John giggled, but really he found it endearing.</p><p>Roger shrugged and put the supplies back in the small box. “Regular band-aids are boring.” </p><p>He couldn’t argue about that.</p><p>“Thank you,” John said when Roger turned around again. “For this, and you know for before…”</p><p>“Of course. I’m glad nothing worse happened,” Roger said as he walked back to the sofa. “Bunch of bloody idiots, aren’t they?”</p><p>John huffed and followed Roger, sitting down next to him. “Yeah…”</p><p>“It makes me so angry— people getting beaten, just because they are who they are…” Roger trailed off and for a moment John wondered if Roger had gone through something like this before.</p><p>“Do you smoke?” Roger asked, interrupting John’s thoughts.</p><p>John looked at the fag Roger was holding out. “Sometimes.”</p><p>“Want one?” Roger asked.</p><p>“Sure,” John said while he took the cigarette, putting it between his lips for Roger to light.</p><p>Roger lit his own and then suddenly, he was very, very close. Close enough for him to notice how long and beautiful his lashes were. Only then he realised Roger had lit his cigarette with the end of his own. For a moment they stared at each other and John was positive Roger could hear his heart beating. Roger smiled around his cigarette and pulled away, blowing out smoke towards the ceiling. </p><p>“I still had fun.” Roger sighed and leaned back against the sofa.</p><p>Despite what happened, John couldn’t help but agree.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It only took until the following afternoon for Roger to turn up on his doorstep again, smiling brighter than the sun.</p><p>“Hey, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Survived through the night.” John smiled and lifted his arm to show off his bandaged hand.</p><p>“Good.” Roger nodded, awkwardly rocking on his heels.</p><p>“Do you want to come in?”</p><p>“No— well, I was wondering if you could help me with something?”</p><p>“Something wrong?” John wondered.</p><p>“Nothing bad,” Roger paused. “Well it’s actually pretty tragic. My record player doesn’t seem to be working, and since I have an electrical engineer living next door, I was hoping maybe you could fix it?”</p><p>“Correction- electrical engineering student.” John laughed. “But, yeah, I can take a look.”</p><p>“Same thing.” Roger shrugged, but his smile turned brighter.</p><p>Back at Roger’s flat, John sat at the kitchen table with Roger’s record player in front of him. He had checked several parts, but he couldn’t really find anything wrong with them.</p><p>“You look very serious.”</p><p>John blushed as he looked up and over the record player. Across from him Roger was watching him with great interest. That damn smile was distracting him.</p><p>“You wanted me to fix your record player, right?”</p><p>Roger leaned his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek on his hand, grinning. “I do.”</p><p>“Okay, then stop distracting me,” John said and continued tinkering with the record player. He finally noticed the needle was a little loose.</p><p>“Do you want to stay over for dinner?”</p><p>John blinked. “You cook?”</p><p>“What? You think I can’t?” Roger challenged, but the amusement was apparent in his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know,” John teased. “Just wondering what I’m getting myself into if I say yes.”</p><p>“Good to know you’re not scared to make fun of me.”</p><p>John took a small screwdriver and fastened the arm of the record player. “Why is that?”</p><p>“It means we’re getting along.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>Roger pouted. “I’m offended. How can you ask that!? We are getting along great. I been on my best behaviour.”</p><p>“I’m very impressed.” John laughed, finally standing up and stretching his back.</p><p>The pout on Roger’s face was the cutest thing he had ever seen and for a moment he felt like kissing it off his lips.</p><p>“You should be!”</p><p>Shaking his head in amusement John pointed at the record player. “I fixed it.”</p><p>Roger stood up and stood next to John, looking at the record player. His face all lit up and his eyes bright. “You did!?”</p><p>“You need a new needle though,” John continued. “I can replace it when you have one.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Roger smiled and wrapped his arms around John’s neck.</p><p>John tensed, not sure where to put his hands. After a brief debate on what would be weirdest: returning the hug or not, wrapping his arms around his back or just resting his hands between his shoulder blades, John finally settled his hands on Roger’s waist, only to have Roger pull away slightly.</p><p>Roger let out an embarrassed chuckle, his cheeks a soft pink color. “Sorry…” he mumbled.</p><p>“S’okay.” John said softly, his heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>Roger eyes flicked up to look at John’s before they flicked down to John’s lips. Tingles ran down John’s spine as Roger’s thumbs rubbed small circles on his collarbones. Even though his shirt was in between them, Roger’s touch made him weak in the knees.</p><p>Then Roger leaned in, and instead of surrendering to the moment, to the one thing he wanted most, John went and ruined it for himself.</p><p>“So…” John’s voice cracked. “Dinner?”</p><p>Internally he winced at the look in Roger’s eyes. It was only a split second, but John could see the hurt expression. He could kick himself, and when Roger pulled back slowly, he wanted to stop him and hold him close instead. </p><p>Should have thought of that sooner, idiot.</p><p>“If you’ll still have me?” He added quickly, hoping he didn’t just mess this, whatever this was, up forever.</p><p>A small smile appeared on Roger’s lips and he nodded. “Of course. You’re cooking though.”</p><p>“Fine.” John laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you stayed over for dinner last week?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Freddie grinned and stirred his drink with the blue straw before taking a slow sip. They were at the pub Roger had taken him before. It was a Friday night and packed with people.</p><p>“After you went out for drinks with him.”</p><p>“That would be correct,” John said casually.</p><p>“You two seem to spend a lot of time together lately.” Freddie smiled as he leaned back against his seat.</p><p>“We’re friends.” John shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. He conveniently hadn’t told Freddie about their almost kiss, and how John had been the one to mess it up.</p><p>“Mhm…” Freddie hummed knowingly.</p><p>John rolled his eyes, but he hated how Freddie saw right through him. “What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Of course he knew Freddie wouldn’t back down.</p><p>“Just admit you like him.”</p><p>John groaned and threw his head in his neck. “Fine! I like him. He’s gorgeous… but that doesn’t mean he likes me back.”</p><p>“Oh, please.” Freddie snorted. “John, you can’t be serious?” He practically used every excuse to get to know you!”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Freddie let out a dramatic sigh. “Please tell me you’re not this oblivious. He even used the sugar trick!”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“The asking for sugar.” Freddie flicked his hair over his shoulder. “It’s like one of the oldest tricks in the book?”</p><p>“How would you know that?”</p><p>“Everyone does!”</p><p>With a small grumble John downed his beer before sitting back. “Fine, I suck at this. It doesn’t matter anyway. I may have cocked it right up last week.”</p><p>Freddie raised his eyebrows and his expression softened. “What do you mean?”</p><p>John could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, and he twirled a beermat on the wooden surface of their table. “He— well last week, he— I think he wanted to kiss me? And I— well, I fucked it up basically.”</p><p>“What?” Freddie’s jaw dropped. “Why? What? How?”</p><p>“Simple. He leaned in, I got nervous and started talking - like a knobhead.”</p><p>He could still kick himself.</p><p>“Deaky!” Freddie laughed, but he threw a hand over his mouth, when he saw John’s expression. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” John whined and dropped his head down onto his arms. “I’ll just be single forever.”</p><p>He didn’t have too much time to mope before he felt a hand on his back and heard Freddie ring out a cheerful, “Hey, Roger!”</p><p>He sat up straight and stared back into a pair of playful blue eyes.</p><p>“Roger…”</p><p>“Hi there,” Roger replied with a grin. “Don’t tell me you’re drunk already?”</p><p>“Sadly no,” John chuckled. His heart sped up when he registered that Roger’s hand was still on his back. “Do you want to join us?”</p><p>“I’m here with a friend, I’ll ask him.”</p><p>Freddie sat up a little straighter. “A friend you say?”</p><p>“Yeah, my friend Brian. He’s at the bar getting drinks. I’ll be right back. You need anything?” Roger asked, looking at their empty glasses.</p><p>John was about to shake his head, but Freddie was ahead of him. “A margarita would be lovely dear.”</p><p>“Coming right up.” He then looked at John. “A pint for you?”</p><p>“Sure— thank you.”</p><p>When Roger was gone Freddie leaned in, whispering. “Now’s your chance, for whatever reason he still likes you.”</p><p>“Piss off!”</p><p>He didn’t have time for any more insults because Roger was trailing back with a tall, lanky, curly haired bloke in tow. Freddie raised an eyebrow, no longer paying attention to John.</p><p>Roger slid in the booth next to John, their legs touching. “Hi again.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>It didn’t take the four of them to slip into their individual conversations. John wondered how Freddie did it. Brian hung on his lips like a kitten on milk. It was like he couldn’t keep his eyes off Freddie and they talked enthusiastically about anything and everything.</p><p>As the night progressed he noticed Roger getting closer to him, his hand ended up on his knee a couple of times. It spread warmth through his whole body and it made his heart race, but at the same time he didn’t want to lose Roger’s touch. </p><p>“So,” Roger hummed, he was leaning on his elbow, looking at John with a tipsy smile. “Are you taking me home tonight?”</p><p>“Beg pardon?” John blinked.</p><p>“You’re so easy to tease John, it’s really cute.” Roger chuckled, and he put his hand over John’s that was laying on the table. “You are really cute.”</p><p>John snorted, but couldn’t hide his blush. “Thanks?”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Roger said, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>The hand on his own was still there, it was like electricity buzzing under his skin, that ran from his hand through his arm. He didn’t dare to look up at Roger.</p><p>Roger was so easy with showing affection, John felt almost envious. Sometimes he wished he was like that, but he could never shake the feeling that maybe he was doing something wrong. It also didn’t help that Freddie was obviously looking at them from the corner of his eyes. John could see the smirk on his face, before he continued talking to Brian.</p><p>“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Roger suddenly asked softly, pulling his hand away.</p><p>Right away John missed his touch, feeling cold without it. He met Roger’s eyes and shook his head. “No— it’s not that.”</p><p>His eyes flicked towards Freddie and Brian, who didn’t seem to pay them any more attention. Roger seemed to understand John’s reservations, and he leaned towards him, so that he was a little closer. John could smell the now familiar scent of his aftershave.</p><p>“Do you want to leave?”</p><p>“Are you trying to pull me, Rog?” John whispered with a sudden rush of confidence he didn’t normally possess.</p><p>It seemed to take Roger by surprise and his eyes widened for a moment before he recovered, a hint of a smile on his face. “If I said yes, would you be offended?”</p><p>Like hell he would.</p><p>“No.” John smiled in turn and shook his head. “Most definitely not.”</p><p>Roger let out an almost relieved breath.</p><p>“Brilliant, now let’s get out of here.” He nudged his head into Freddie and Brian’s direction. “It’s a little crowded here.”</p><p>With that Roger stood up, urging John to stand up as well. Freddie looked up in surprise.</p><p>“Where you going?”</p><p>“We’re going home.” Roger smiled. “You’ll get Freddie home, right Bri?”</p><p>“Sure…” He looked at Freddie, a little hesitant. “If that’s okay with you, though?”</p><p>John had to keep himself from laughing, seeing the expression on Freddie’s face. He was totally gone for Brian.</p><p>“Of course darling. We’re having fun right? Would be a pity to cut the evening short now.”</p><p>Brian seemed relieved.</p><p>“Excellent.” Roger said as he gently pushed John out of the booth. “See ya later then.”</p><p>“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Freddie winked, making John roll his eyes.</p><p>“Can’t make any promises,” Roger teased in turn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They made it to their building in twenty minutes, talking non-stop the entire way. It was strange how conversation came so easily, like they had known each other for years instead of just one month.</p><p>Roger lingered a little when they made it to John’s door. He sounded almost nervous when he spoke, not like how he was at the pub. “You— eh, you want to have another drink at my place?”</p><p>“Sure.” John nodded. Even though he felt as nervous as Roger sounded, he didn’t want to ruin yet another moment between them.</p><p>The smile on Roger’s face could lit up a whole room. It was hard not to stare as he let them into his flat. John sat down on the sofa, where Ziggy immediately came up to him, meowing loudly and making her presence known.</p><p>“Hi there.” John smiled, leaning slightly forward to scratch behind her ears. “How are you, Miss Ziggy?”</p><p>She purred in appreciation and jumped up onto the sofa and into John’s lap, curling herself in a little ball, demanding his attention.</p><p>“Told you she likes you.”</p><p>John looked up to see a smiling Roger coming up to him with two beers in hand. He set them down on the table before he planted himself next to John, sitting close, their legs just barely touching. He leaned over to pet Ziggy as well.</p><p>“She’s sweet,” John said.</p><p>Roger smiled fondly. “You’re really one of the few people she likes.”</p><p>“Guess she has good taste,” he joked while still petting Ziggy, enjoying the sounds of her purring - it made him feel more relaxed.</p><p>“She does. Must get that from her owner.”</p><p>“Oh?” John glanced at him with a teasing smile. “Does he have good taste as well then?”</p><p>“Hmm, I would say so.”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>Roger leaned forward, giving the cat another pat on the head, while moving closer to John. “I’m actually kind of jealous, she is taking up all of your attention.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s true,” John chuckled. “You want me to scratch you behind your ears as well then?”</p><p>“Sounds lovely,” Roger whispered, leaning in even closer, their thighs now touching, just like before in the pub. “Was kinda hoping for something else.”</p><p>“That so?”</p><p>Roger nodded slowly, his eyes darting over John’s face.</p><p>Much to Ziggy’s dismay, John stopped petting her as he got distracted by the freckles on Roger’s nose, and his long lashes flicking up and down as Roger studied his face. His cheeks were slightly rosy, and John noticed how he absentmindedly wetted his lips.</p><p>For a moment John waited for him to do something. His heart started beating just a little faster, and he felt the warm puffs of Roger’s breath on his face. He noticed how warm Roger’s eyes were looking at him, his expression soft, and John wondered why he stopped this the last time. He let his eyes trail down to Roger’s soft, pink lips. </p><p>“John…”</p><p>It was barely a whisper, but it made John look up into his eyes. He let out a soft hitched breath, as Roger reached out to brush his fingers over John’s cheek. His eyelashes fluttered at the soft touch.</p><p>Then there were soft lips against his own. John closed his eyes and kissed him back as he felt Roger softly cup his cheek.</p><p>He barely registered Ziggy jumping off his lap with an insulted meow, as his body automatically turned towards Roger. He let out a soft sigh against Roger’s lips, which in turn made Roger press further into him, angling his body closer, their lips softly brushing together.</p><p>Roger’s lips were warm and soft against his own. It made his head spin and his skin pleasantly tingled as Roger’s hand slid down from his cheek to his neck, and John suddenly felt like he wasn’t close enough. One of his own hands ended up on Roger’s waist, tugging him closer as he felt Roger’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip.</p><p>A shiver ran through him when their tongues touched, slowly; sweet and tender. Shyly at first, but becoming more sure as the kiss went on. Roger’s fingers played with John’s hair at the back of his neck, sending sparks through his veins. John didn’t want to stop. He wanted to lose himself in the kiss, lose himself in Roger and his warmth. </p><p>When they finally did part, Roger rested his forehead against John’s for a small moment, and it was so sweet that John felt like he was going to float away.</p><p>Roger let out a breathy giggle, and then pulled back just enough to look at John. “I been meaning to do that.”</p><p>There was a soft flush on Roger’s cheeks that was hard to miss. It was a lovely look on him, especially paired with his now slightly swollen lips, which were a deeper shade of pink. </p><p>John smiled, he was pretty sure his own blush was now a permanent one. “Yeah?”</p><p>Roger hummed softly, reaching out to tuck John’s hair behind his ear. “Wasn’t too sure you wanted to, after, well… after last week.”</p><p>John shook his head and cursed himself once more. “I’m really sorry--”</p><p>“It’s okay, John.” Roger chuckled and brushed his thumb over his cheek. “I’d say you more than made up for it.”</p><p>“But--” John tried, but once again Roger interrupted him, leaning closer again.</p><p>“Tell you what,” Roger said with a cheeky smile, “I’ll forgive you if you kiss me again.”</p><p>John laughed softly. “Gladly.”</p><p>Without another word, he kissed Roger again, feeling him smile against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! &lt;3 I hope you enjoyed! I love these dorks so much. Let me know what you thought, I love reading your comments! See you all again this week ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>